The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Glitches
This page is a list of glitches in from The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass. Aquatic Link On Maze Island, right before the timer runs out, Link must jump in the water. If it goes out while he is falling in the water, Link will be translucent and not sink while the stone is speaking. When he stops talking, Link splashes into the water just as normal. If Link timed this wrong and made a splash before the stone speaks, he will make a second splash when he is done. Backwards Exit Perform the Glitched Mercay Island so that Link is walking around inside the temple even though it is still on the outdoors point of view. If this is done correctly, Link can see the whole outside of the temple, even though he is in it. Without being able to see Link, walk out the door. Even though he has physically walked out the door, the next thing that happens is that Link will be inside the building as though he had walked in instead (from the normal, inside view). This is because the game must change his point of view when he walks through a door, no matter which direction he was walking in (similar to a glitch in Super Mario 64 with the inside and outside of the castle). Blind Linebeck If Link sails towards Dee Ess island for the first time at a 45-degree angle to the pier but so he can also see the top "screen" and Link jumps at the right time, Linebeck will not notice the island and he can sail clean through the pier without Linebeck saying, "Land Ho!". However, he will notice the island when Link moves farther away. This occurs because the game engine cannot start cutscenes in mid-jump. Disappearing Bombchu If Link jumps into a pit or into water while a Bombchu is active, it will disappear. Endless Jump First, use Glitched Mercay Island to go to where Link was stuck in the fence right as he jumps down pull back with the stylus. Link will be able to explore even more now. Go to the other side of Oshus's Home and get to the corner right beside the fence. Attempt to jump off. If done in the right spot, Link will continue to jump back instead of going down. Ghostly Link # Move Link towards any normal staircase and stand at the bottom. # Have him do a stab attack toward the staircase and he will sink into the staircase, sword and all. When he recoils automatically from the slash, Link will be standing at the bottom of the staircase like normal, unlike other glitches where he could get stuck. Try this in the middle of the staircase, however, and Link will only bang his sword against the top of the staircase as normal. Glitched Boulder Link must first go to the Isle of Ruins. Above the silver and gold pyramid, Link must destroy the boulder blocking a bridge and throw the rock away. If Link rolls the boulder down, the game will still think that the rock is still there, and the boulder will be destroyed. Glitchy Rope # Link must first go to the Isle of Frost with the Grappling Hook. equipped. # On the stair case near the entrance to the Great Ice Field there is a peg. # Throwing the grappling hook at the peg, Link must turn around and throw it at the rock sign at ground level. If this is done correctly the rope will be half in the ground and Link can spring off it, except he cannot walk on it. If he shoots an arrow at the rope it reflects at an extremely odd angle. Glitched Mercay Island # Link must go outside of the Temple of the Ocean King, then turn left. # While preforming a Great Spin Attack, Link must head towards the northwestern part of the wall. If done correctly, Link will go into the wall and will disappear into the building. Go to the left above the trees to the left and explore the unknown places in Mercay Island. This may have been programed to have happened somewhere in the game's development, as some of the out-of-bounds trees have Rupees in them when rolled into. Glitching Crimsonine To make this glitch happen, Link must be fighting Dongorongo in the first stage of the fight. He must be in control of Gongoron to pull the first part of this off. If Dongorongo charges at Gongoron near the door that the Crimsonine is behind, Gongoron might get stuck behind the door. The game will then treat this as if Link defeated Dongorongo in that Gongoron will go in the doorway and the room switching scene will take place. The second part of this glitch occurs in the Crimsonine room if decided to collect the metal, Ciela will say her part and then the game will freeze requiring the player to restart their game. One should most likely not save at the second part before they attempt to pick up the pure metal. Headless Undead # Link must use the Grappling Hook to take out a Stalfos's head. # When it is about to regroup with its body, hit the body with an arrow, a sword, or a sword beam. If done correctly, the rings will appear under the Stalfos' head even though there is no body under it. After the rings appear it will fly over to where the body is and then regroup. Invisible Buttons In the battle against Gleeok drink a potion right before he floods the arena. This way every display on the screen will disappear. Link can still move freely, but cannot use any items. When the flooding animation ends, Link will drink the potion. Jolene Slate Pull out the Cyclone Slate just as the ship's telescope shows Jolene. The Cyclone Slate will disappear and the telescope will freeze while looking at Jolene's ship. The game must then be reset to continue. Lost Boulder Go to the Isle of Ruins. Go to the place where the Stalfos jump out of the trees. Sometimes if Link takes a while fighting a Stalfos a Boulder will roll beside Link instead of it breaking in the maze. Malfunctioning Cyclone Slate To activate the third glitch Link must have the symbol for the Cyclone Slate from the frog by the Isle of Frost. Draw a right bracket with a vertical line at the end of the bottom horizontal line. This warps Link as if he drew the correct symbol in the cyclone slate. Multiple Handrails # On floor B9 in the Temple of the Ocean King, there is a Phantom carrying a square gem. # Go near the bottom right, hit the Arrow Orb with Link's boomerang once, and fire an arrow into it to shoot into the Eye. This will kill the flames sealing a small room with a switch in it. This switch opens a pit trap, where when the Phantom falls into it, a treasure chest is dropped in the bottom left of the map, containing a randomly generated Handrail (ship part). Obtain the Handrail, save the game, then reset the game and repeat this process. Link will be able to get as many Handrails as he has the patience for. Playing Undead On the Isle of Ruins, Link must push the boulder above the gold and silver pyramid. When it rolls into one of the piles of bones that is not a Stalfos, it will die like normal Stalfos do, even though it is not a Stalfos. If the boulder grazes it at an angle, it will separate the head and the body. Lo and behold, after a few seconds the head will reunite with the body to make a complete, normal Stalfos. Fight it at his own risk. Screeching Noises One of the glitches present in Phantom Hourglass causes low screeching noises to occur in one floor of the Temple of the Ocean King. It is similar to the sound a GBA Pokémon Emerald cart makes when glitched with an Action Replay device. It also happens in the Goron Temple and the Temple of Courage. Stuck Pirate Sometimes, if Jolene appears, the camera will freeze, and a screeching sound will be heard. Also, the view of her ship becomes white. The game must be restarted in order to continue playing. Too Far If Link rolls down a set of stairs at just the right time, he will not go down the stairs. Move up to go down the stairs. Two Gongorons Glitch Do not save at any point, or else you will have to begin a new save file afterwards. In order to trigger this glitch, a Moon Jump hack must be enabled via Action Replay and Link must have just arrived at Goron Island for the first time. On Goron Island when Link needs to search out the Crimsonine, completely skip the island while Moon Jumping and head straight for Goron Temple. When inside, Fly Link over to the boss room where Dongorongo awaits and jump over the back door, where the chamber holds the Crimsonine. After claiming the Pure Metal, Gongoron will meet Link to take him back outside. If you visit the Goron Elder, two Gongorons will be present. One will be showing the text when Link first meets Gongoron, and the other will recite the lines he has for after Link saves him. The Goron Elder will think that Link has already obtained the Pure Metal and tell him farewell. However, Linebeck will prevent Link from leaving the island because Linebeck still thinks that Link does not have the Crimsonine and tells him to go search for it, thus preventing the player from progressing any further and must start a new file or restart the game in order to fix this glitch. Two Sun Keys Action Replay and the Moon Jump cheat are required for this glitch. First, Link must reach the Zora Warrior in the first Molida Island cave. After defeating the warrior, use the Moon Jump to jump up onto the wall on the right. Follow the river all the way to the right. At the end of the river, he will find a chest. Open it and Link will hold up a Sun Key for half a second and then the "Link got a" cutscene will end. Unknown Place # On the Isle of the Dead, Link must go inside the Pyramid. # Going beside a rock sign, Link must walk up a little, throw his grappling hook at the farthest sign, then connect it to the other sign to put a rope between them. # Next, Link must jump the farthest possible with the rope, then go up. He will see something big, black, and empty, and if he walks in it, he will fall down. Go back and Link will start walking to the next room as usual. Category:Glitches Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass